


Your Blush

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Sweet as Candy links [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O. learns about different types of kisses, and a kappa gets to learn them all





	1. Kunik

KO was his regular self when he came to the bodega, except for something else… His greetings. He had Enid lean in close for this, and then he rubbed his nose against hers, causing Enid to suddenly reel back. "KO! What the heck!"

"What? I just gave you a Kunik."

"What the heck is a kunik?"

"It's a type of greeting humans used to o before the fall out of the United States!"

"United States? I thought you were supposed to learn about that in high school."

"Well, Ms. Quantem wanted us to read different folk-lore on different species in our class. No one else wanted to do human, so I took it. I was reading up on how the the more south you got, the less likely people would want to make physical contact as a greeting. Up where a state called Alaska used to be, people would greet each other by giving a kunik!"

"That's sweet and all…but you should realize that it has a  _very_  different conotation now a days."

"Wassat?" KO asked.

"Welp, now only romantic couples tend to do that. It's kind of weird if you do it to a friend or stranger now."

"Oh." KO looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Enid."

"You didn't know. It's also good for family and extreamly close friends who would be okay with it. If you want to give one again, just ask permission. The answer's most likely going to be 'no,' but it's better than just doing it suddenly."

"Oh, okay!"

The doors to the bodega indicated that someone came in, and cheers informed everyone who had entered. "Hi Dendy!" KO walked over to the kappa.

"Hello KO."

"How was your day?"

"I would say my day is going swell."

"Neat! Oh, Dendy, can I give you a Kunik?"

 _Kunik?_  The thought pestered Dendy's mind.  _Was that a new POW card? No, I would be aware of a new POW card coming out…_  "What  _is_  a Kunik, KO?"

"It's an Eskimo Kiss." Enid said, not looking up from her magazine.

"That's not the correct term, Enid." KO chided.

"I…still don't know what that is." Dendy admitted

"Well, it's when you…wait…" KO let out a moan of dispair and sank to his knees. "Oh, you can't do it…"

"Why not?"

"You don't have a nose."

Dendy was slightly taken aback. He was just now noticing that she didn't have one? Kappas were aquatic reptilian and amphibian based, so they had no need for a nose. They had a sense of smell, but nothing more than that.

KO thought to himself for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I got it!" he said, before hanging his arms around Dendy's neck.

She was about to question it when she felt his small nose rub against her cheek in an affectionate greeting. It was almost as if he was using his nose to dust her cheek with a blush.


	2. Many Types of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO shows off his kiss knowledge

Dendy had been coming in to the Bodega regularly, and KO had seemed to stop his Kunik greeting towards everyone except towards her. The little nose nuzzle on her cheeks kept making her blush, but it was starting to happen less and less with each time he did it. It was becoming so routine that Dendy was thinking of updating the friendly greeting on KO's schedules when today she felt something else on her cheek instead of a nuzzling nose. Instead, it felt like a butterfly desperately flapping its wings to make sure she could feel it. She looked back to KO, who had a wide grin on his face, and Dendy felt herself begin to blush again. "What was that about?"

"I learned there's an  _actual_  kiss made for the cheek that doesn't have to do with lips!" He said. "Butterfly kisses!" And with that he did it to her again, causing her to smile.

* * *

**Air Kisses**

KO continued to greet Dendy with the butterfly kisses of his eyelashes however, as soon as it was about to become the normal between them, he started to change it up,  _again_. This time with a kiss similar to how Elodie started to greet her fans, so Dendy didn't find it that surprising. Still, the noise of the smack of lips being so close to her ears made her turn a slight pink hue.

* * *

**Hand Kisses**

The air kisses changed quicker than the Kunik and butterflies. From the smacking sounds near her ears, to a "gentleman's greeting," which was a kiss on the hand while looking into her eyes. It took Dendy aback, before they made a little mini-play with their greeting that made Enid and Rad chuckle.

* * *

**Cheek Kisses**

The air kisses seemed to have changed back, but this time, KO only did one cheek, and actually made contact that made Dendy shiver with joy. She didn't let him onto it, but she started to feel her heart flutter when it occurred.

* * *

**Forehead Kisses**

When Dendy had her guard down, KO would try to sneak a forehead kiss to her when no one else was around. It happened with trading cards, and he suddenly just did it, then broke into a childish grin.

* * *

**Angel Kisses**

This was the third day since wearing her hat, and Dendy was on the brink. Ever since her bald spot had begun, indicating her dish would soon develop, she was bullied by the other kids. When it started, Dendy wore a baseball cap everywhere that she went. And she even managed to talk to Miss. Quantum and Principle Claus before the class started to give her some lee way about the cap. However, that did not stop a group of people targeting her when KO finally wasn't around and managing to steal her cap. They talked about trashing it, but when they got their hands on it, someone pointed out her bald spot, which was about the size of a shirt button now.

They had called her ugly, a geek, and when they realized she was a kappa, they went ballistic. She had to be taken home after the group was expelled. She didn't even get to say goodbye to KO. It was fitting, considering she did not want him to know what had happened. Who knows what he could've done had he seen her busted lip, black eye, and bruised stomach…?

But today, she had to go to the bodega. She had to go to at least buy her own frozen pack, considering the electricity was stopped from going to their home and Dendy's parents had to go attend to it.

She walked in, wearing a small light blue cloak and walked up to Enid, hoping to get a quick point in the right direction. Enid simply turned into a stump, leaving Dendy to wander over to an area that seemed to not have KO. (He was cleaning the frozen area, and Dendy didn't want him to see her injuries, or be mistaken for Shadowy Figure).

She managed to run into Rad, who was casually reading some magazines. "Excuse me, Radacles." Dendy began.

The alien looked over, and saw that she had a black eye and stitches in her lip, and was slumped over, despite her wearing the cape. "Dendy, is that you?"

"Please keep it down-!"

The mention of the kappa caused Enid to appear. "Hey you know KO's been…" The ninja trailed off at the sight of Dendy. "Who did this to you?"

"It is not important. I simply wish to get help in finding a frozen pack for my eye."

KO heard the word help, and immediately ran over to the group. "Did I hear the word 'help'?" Time seemed to stand still for a moment as KO stared at the cloaked figure. The figure took off, causing KO's body to run after it. "Hey! Wait!" He screamed as his body went too fast for his liking. "TKO, it's not Shadowy Figure!"

Dendy continued to run, clutching her stomach, but she managed to get caught by being surprised by an Indigo power fist being launched above her head. The hood came off, and Dendy layed on the ground, trying to nurse an oncoming headache. KO ran over with a raised fist with a black bracelet, before he saw who it was and it came back to its original form. "Dendy!" He shouted as he tried to cradle her head. She turned around to try and not look at KO as he brushed her hair out of her face.

His irises flashed purple for a moment as he asked softly "who did this to you?" The care in is his voice made Dendy crumble. She cried and KO held her close, kissing her injured eye to try and make her stop crying.

* * *

**Vacuum Kisses**

This day, the two were walking home together from school, and KO had been mischievously eyeing Dendy the entire time, who had her guard up just in case he tried to kiss her again. Not that she didn't like the kisses. On the contrary, she adored them! But she didn't know if he was just doing this to be sweet or if he really had feelings for her that went beyond to romance.

She eventually stopped as she thought to herself.

"Dendy?" KO tried to get her attention.

"I can't keep doing this…"

"Can't keep doing what?"

"I can't keep letting you kiss me. I don't…I don't know if you really…" Dendy steeled herself as KO walked towards her. "I don't know if you really…" He held her chin in one of his hands softly. "I don't know if you really feel that-" She was cut off by KO kissing her on the mouth.

She felt the breath being sucked out of her mouth at the kiss, but she thought that was just because it was their first kiss and they both didn't know what they were doing. She could really feel his emotions for her through this kiss. This wasn't the simple greeting he had given her at first, this was his ardor being passed through to show her how he feels. She pulled away, panting, trying to get her breath back before opening her eyes to look at KO again.

"Did I take your breath away?" KO asked with a wink.

Dendy felt herself flush more. That little twerp knew what he was doing to her…! She covered her red face with a groan.

"Aw, come on, I didn't think it  _sucked_  that much!"


End file.
